PREDICCIONES
by Akane Kido
Summary: La familia tendo recibe la visita de una vieja amiga de su fallecida madre, quien dara a conocer el ultimo deseo de la Señora Tendo, y quien mejor para cumplir esto que Akane,y asi evitar las predicciones entre sueños. primer fic porfa dejen sus reviews
1. CAP I

**PREDICCIONES**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Akane!! Espera,¡¡¡ espera ahí!!! Solo... te pido... que aguantes ahí un momento mas... por favor**- decía Ranma con su voz demasiado entrecortada, gracias al extenuante batalla que libraba con aquel demonio que había logrado dejar en el suelo inconsciente a Mouse, Rioga, e inclusive Kuno quien sorpresivamente se había unido a Ranma para poder evitar que este Demonio continuara destruyendo Nerima y que no acabara con la vida de Akane.

**Akane:** **Ranma...cuidado...RANMA...ALEJATE.... RANMA!!!!!**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era un Día caluroso en Nerima, ciudad de grandes acontecimientos y un gran número de hechos que para la perspectiva de cualquier persona normal sonaría súper loco, pero gracias a Ranma Saotome y todas las personas que vinieron tras él, el ver cerdos volando por los cielos, hombres transformándose ante una multitud en mujer con solo el roce del agua, o ver inclusive extraordinarias batallas en plena vía publico se había convertido en el pan diario de todos los habitantes de Nerima.

Inclusive esta escena ya parecía ser un Deja vu para todos sus habitantes. Ver dos jóvenes corriendo no muy temprano hacia la escuela Furinkan, uno corriendo por una valla que limita con el rio que pasa por casi todo Nerima con una trenza muy peculiar con una camisa china de color rojo sin mangas (y muy apuestos claro con esos ojos azules y con tres hermosas pretendientes de seguro que debe ser muy guapo). y abajo, es decir, en la acera corría también una hermosa jovencita con el cabello azulado que le alcanzaba a rozar sus hombros (finalmente decidió dejarse crecer de nuevo el cabello), con su piel tan blanca y tierna cual si fuese una muñeca de porcelana. Ambos chicos como siempre tenían su "conversación" matutina que por cierto para las personas a su alrededor le parecía hasta graciosa.

**Akane: RANMA!!!!! TODO ESTO ES POR TU CULPA!!!**

**Ranma**: **COMO? si tú fuiste la que no te despertaste a tiempo para ir al colegio**.-(extraño eh??? )

Un poco avergonzada Akane respondió -Akane: **BUENO COMO SEA!!!.. Ranma por que no me despertaste,-**colocando ojitos de borreguito**.- mira que yo siempre lo hago contigo.**

En ese momento Ranma abre tanto sus ojos que Akane se sorprende y empieza a mirar atrás de ella como si Ranma estuviese viendo un fantasma y comienza a preguntar.

**Akane: oye!! ¿Ranma que sucede porque me miras de esa manera?**

Por su parte en la cara de Ranma se empieza a formar una sonrisa picarona, y termina preguntando,

**Ranma**:** Akane no se tu pero si tu lo deseas yo también lo haría contigo- **y comienza a reír y a correr antes de que Akane caiga en cuenta del comentario de Ranma. Akane por su parte se queda pasmada ante el comentario de Ranma y empieza a recordar sus palabras para así entender el comentario de Ranma y cae en cuenta en la parte que dijo: "_mira que yo siempre lo hago contigo_" en ese momento empieza a ruborizarse tanto que lo único que alcanzo a decir y hacer fue -

**Akane:** **BAKA, PERVERTIDO!!!! **Y comenzar de nuevo a correr tratando de alcanzar a Ranma y si fuera posible darle un buen Golpe. A lo lejos se veía a Ranma correr mientras que el eco del grito de Akane lo hacia reír aun mas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**SALON 2F**

La profesora hinako entraba al salón y trataba de cerrar la puerta del aula pero antes de que pudiera realizarlo entraron dos rayos que traían consigo polvo de lo rápido que corrían.

**Hinako: Tendo, Saotome, me podrían explicar que esa manera de entrar a un aula de clase, por si no lo sabían este es un recinto casi relig...-**pero antes de terminar su frase ya se encontraba embelesada con unas lindas muñecas que traía consigo Gosunkugi**-tipico de esta profesora-** bufo Ranma.

En la hora del almuerzo Akane se encontraba almorzando con sus amigas, mientras que Ranma revisaba una y otra vez su maleta, provocando al final una cara de resignación, Akane por su parte aunque se encontraba divertida con sus amigas no podía evitar mirar a Ranma a sí que decidió que lo mejor era preguntarle que sucedía y eso hizo (yupi! x primera vez hizo lo que pensaba ¿tal vez está dejando de ser tan testaruda?) cuando Akane se acerco a Ranma pregunto -

**Akane: Ranma ¿qué sucede?**

**Ranma: aaaa... creo que deje mi almuerzo**

**Akane: si quieres Ranma yo... este **

**Shampoo: nihao airen - **Akane fue en ese preciso momento interrumpida por Shampoo, aquella graciosa chinita que tantos problemas causaba en la vida de nuestros dos protagonistas principales.

**Shampoo: Shampoo traer a Airen un delicioso Ramen solo para tiiiiii**.- dijo esta palabra muy claramente mientras observaba a Akane, quien en esta ocasión hizo hasta lo imposible por controlarse.

**R: oh! bueno está bien Shampoo, muchas gracias. **Decía Ranma mientras alargaba sus manos, pero con sus ojos clavados en Akane por si ella reaccionaba como solía hacerlo, pero cual fuera su sorpresa que en el mismo momento que recibía el plato una espátula rompía el recipiente para provocar así la aparición de otra prometida.

**Ukyo: NO!! Claro que no, mi únicamente probará mis deliciosos platillos, ¿cierto ran-chan?- **Ranma únicamente tragaba saliva secamente, pero....

**Kodachi: JOJOJOJOJOJO el es mi Ranma-sama y por lo tanto solo recibirá comida de su amada Kodachi Kuno, y no de ustedes manada de plebeyas.**

**Akane: ayyy! la que faltaba.**

Bueno y como era de esperarse detrás de estas lindas prometidas aparecieron el resto de los locos, bueno y con sus típicos diálogos.

**Mousse: Shampoo mi amor por qué no me quieres, Ranma todo es por tu culpa.**

**Rioga: por fin llegue!!! **- decía Rioga mientras atravesaba las paredes y luego se paraba en medio del salón preguntándole sumamente confundido a Ranma y Akane- **oigan que hacen usted en Moscú?.**

Lo único que se vio en el aula de clase fue una gota GIGANTESSSCA.

Bueno finalmente llego Kuno abrazando a Akane diciendo frases tan tontas como:

**Kuno: ohhh!! Mi amada princesa salvaje, yo el gran Kuno Tatewaki de 17 años de edad vengo a liberAAAAAAA!!!!!!- **no alcanzo a terminar su frase por que Akane con su gran Mazo mando a volar a Kuno tan pero tan lejos que de seguro el si llega hasta Moscú, (no como Rioga.)

Las clases continuaron y todos los "amiguitos" de Ranma y Akane se marcharon, excepto Ukio y Kuno pues porque ellos también estudiaban allí.(no me pregunten como volvió tan rápido Kuno por que ni yo misma se, jejeje).

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**DOJO TENDO**

**Akane: Ranma dale, solo por una vez entrena en serio conmigo**.- decía Akane tratando de que no sonara como un ruego porque tenía que mantener su honor y orgullo ante todo ¿no?

**Ranma: Akane te digo que no me gusta golpear a las mujeres, si tú quieres, continuamos entrenando así, tú atacas y yo esquivo, pero te repito que no quiero atacarte a ti.**

Esta respuesta provoco la ira de Akane tanto que provoco que ella apretara tan duro su puño que hasta se le veían los nudillos blancos.

**Akane: PERFECTO!!!!- **grito Akane y en ese mismo instante comenzó a realizar una lluvia de puños y patadas que sorprendieron a Ranma de lo inesperado que comenzó y además lo realizaba con gran velocidad, hecho que sorprendió a Ranma que luego de un momento se empezó a adaptar a la serie de golpes que lanzaba Akane, y empezó a controlarla, tanto así que a pesar de Akane estar atacando, Ranma se defendía tan bien que provocaba que Akane retrocediera, llego un momento en que Akane ya no pudo sincronizar mas los golpes con los pasos retrocediendo y tropezó, lo que provoco la burla de Ranma, esa burla que en ese día casi ni había existido, siendo tomado de la manera más acida y amarga por parte de Akane.

**Ranma: patético Akane tu siempre tan torpe, de seguro Shampoo, Ukio e inclusive Kodachi lo harían mejor que tú ¿así pretendías que yo te atacara?** - terminando con aquella sonrisa engreída que Akane tanto detestaba.

**Akane: no tienes que ser tan cruel, porque tienes que ser tan BAKA!!.- **dijo esto último mientras se marchaba del dojo sumamente ofendida del comentario de Ranma.

Ranma por su parte únicamente se daba topes mentales por no pensar las cosas antes de decirlas - _ay! estúpido Ranma es que después de tanto tiempo aun no entiendes lo sensible que es Akane, RAYOS!!! Y justo hoy que todo estaba bien entre nosotros, es decir, ella ni siquiera me recrimino cuando llegaron Shampoo y las demás._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**EN EL BAÑO**

_Estúpido Ranma, porque siempre me tiene que comparar con las demás, entiendo que ella pueden ser más lindas que yo, cocinar mejor que yo, y tal vez ser mejores peleadoras que yo pero... pero ¿a quién quiero engañar? Ranma tiene razón, ellas son mucho mejores que yo, ni siquiera podría estar al lado de Ranma para sacar adelante el dojo, si ni siquiera puedo vencer a Kodachi, tal vez no soy lo mejor para Ranma_- pensaba esto Akane mientras se duchaba-

**Akane:** **Ay!! Madre por qué no estás conmigo, de seguro, si estuvieras aquí, seria gracias a tu ejemplo alguien mucho mejor para ese baka**- todo esto lo dijo casi en un suspiro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el comedor se encontraba toda la familia reunida esperando como todas las noches que Kasumi junto a la tía Nodoka sirvieran la cena, aunque todos se encontraban sentados en sus lugares tradicionales, se percibía el ambiente pesado y no solo era porque Akane y Ranma no se dirigieran palabras, si no porque se presentía que algo iba a suceder. En ese mismo instante se escucho tocar la puerta, en seguida Kasumi se puso de pie y se dirigió así esta para ver de quien se trataba.

**Kasumi: Oh my! **

**NN: Dios mío, mi niña estas muy grande y hermosa**- en seguida la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta abrazo a Kasumi, Kasumi por su parte no podía reaccionar, únicamente se dejo abrazar y como si fuera un robot también la abrazo para enseguida permitirle a esta persona ingresar a la casa.

**Kasumi: pero no te quedes ahí, de seguro a todos allí adentro**- dijo señalando el interior de la casa- **les causaría tanta alegría verla como a mí.**

**NN: Tú crees? bueno ya entro pero espera un momento, ¡hijo ven conmigo y trae contigo todas las maletas por favor!!- **

**-SI MAMÀ-** respondió una voz masculina desde afuera de la casa.

CONTINUARA::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Bueno este es mi primer fic espero que sea del agrado de ustedes los lectores. Les pido por favor que no sean muy duros conmigo jajaja, pero por supuesto que sería agradable recibir sus reviews para inspirarme y continuar con esta historia la cual por cierto ya tengo muchas ideas en mi cabecita para darle vida a una muy buena historia…. Por cierto ese dialogo que esta al inicio de esta lectura es el preludio de lo que podría pasar al final…pero bueno los dejo así por que no le quiero adelantar nada de lo que tengo en mente.**_


	2. ULTIMO DESEO

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Kasumi: Oh my! **

**NN: Dios mío, mi niña estas muy grande y hermosa**- en seguida la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta abrazo a Kasumi, Kasumi por su parte no podía reaccionar, únicamente se dejo abrazar y como si fuera un robot también la abrazo para enseguida permitirle a esta persona ingresar a la casa.

**Kasumi: pero no te quedes ahí, de seguro a todos allí adentro**- dijo señalando el interior de la casa- **les causaría tanta alegría verla como a mí.**

**NN: Tú crees? bueno ya entro pero espera un momento, ¡hijo ven conmigo y trae contigo todas las maletas por favor!!- **

**-SI MAMÀ-** respondió una voz masculina desde afuera de la casa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**CAP II. MI ULTIMO DESEO….**

Kasumi direcciona a nuestro dos desconocidos al interior de la casa, para llevarlos hasta el comedor donde se encontraban toda la familia Tendo Y Saotome reunida, al llegar hasta a donde ellos, se puede ver la cara de asombro por parte de Soun, quien no creía lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, mientras que el resto de las familias tenían cara de desconcierto y de curiosidad todo gracias a estos nuevos huéspedes, todos guardaron silencio hasta que:

**NN: Cielos!!! Soun mírate nada mas, veo que a ti los años no te hacen nada mal- **haciendo cara de burla la señora desconocida por ahora para todos- **bien, bien, me imagino que tú debes de ser este Nabiki Tendo, y tú debes de ser Akane Tendo, ¿estoy en lo correcto?.**

Las dos aludidas se miraron entre si y asentaron con sus cabezas.

**NN: Es increíble Soun todas tus hijas son hermosas, pero tu hija menor, Akane es idéntica a su madre **(no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de cómo se llama la mamá de Akane entonces le diremos Mayra Saotome, ¿que porque este nombre? porque me coloque a revisar en internet nombres en Japonés y resulta que significa muy bonita pueden comprobarlo en esta página .com/nombres_femeninos_ ).

En ese preciso momento Akane junto a Nabiki se sorprenden de que esta persona conociera a su madre, entonces Nabiki le pregunta a Kasumi-

**Nabiki: ¿Hermana tú conoces a esta señora?, es que yo realmente no tengo ni la mas mínima de quien es, además se siente extraño que nos hable tan familiar mente, hasta parece como si fuera nuestra madre, ¿cierto Akane?-** Akane no respondió pero asentó con su cabeza dando a entender así, que se encontraba de acuerdo con Nabiki.

**Kasumi: si la conozco y ustedes también solo que no la recuerdan tan bien como yo, y si, de cierta manera se podría decir que es como nuestra segunda madre, digamos que es como una tía, ¿cierto Maeko-san?**

**Maeko: así es, no puedo creer lo lindas que están todas ustedes de seguro que si Mayra continuara con vida se sentiría súper feliz de saber que tiene tres hermosas niñas como ustedes.**

**Soun: y no lo dudes Maeko-san, aunque su madre no esté entre nosotros, de seguro que está muy feliz de verlas a ellas tan bien**.- dijo esto mirando a sus tres sonrojadas hijas por los halagos**- bueno pero dime ¿a que se debe tu tan honorable visita.?**

**Maeko: Bueno, pues después de tanto tiempo y luego de entrenar a mi hijo-** dijo esto señalando al joven de 18 años que se encontraba a su derecha, que en todo momento había permanecido en silencio- **, vengo a cumplir las promesas que le hice a Mayra mucho antes de que ella muriera, de hecho son dos, pero ahora que veo esta situación, no puedo sentirme más feliz, porque, tienes tres hermosas hijas y un gran dojo por lo tanto supongo que ellas deben practicar Artes marciales que me facilitara mucho mas cumplir con uno de sus deseos.**

Toda la familia se miro entre si y comenzó a decir Soun.

**Soun: Bueno si tenemos un gran dojo pero solo una de mis hijas practica las Artes marciales,** -dijo esto señalando a Akane**- el resto de mis hijas entrenaban junto a mi cuando eran más pequeñas, pero a ninguna le apasiono tanto esta disciplina como a ella.**

**Ranma: aunque no es tan buena que digamos, digamos que es más bien torpe la muchacha.-** dijo esto Ranma en son de burla hacia Akane, a lo que Akane respondió.

**Akane: cállate Ranma no vez que Maeko-san está hablando, tu siempre tan imprudente y BAKA.**

**Ranma: A quien le dice BAKA, M A R I M A C H O!!**

**Akane: pues a ti te estoy llamando baka pervertido…-** dijo esto último tomando el cuello de Ranma.

**Ranma: yo no soy un pervertido, y aun no entiendo porque me llamas a así FEA!!-** La extraña conversación quedo hasta aquí porque Akane gracias a un mazo talla XXXL mando a volar a Ranma por todo Nerima, mientras que en el comedor se veía la cabezas de todos nuestro personajes con una gran gota rodando.

**Maeko: pues puedo ver que estos dos chicos se llevan muy bien, ¿no? –** dijo esto sacando un pañuelo para limpiar la gran gota que tenía en su cabeza, y ante esta pregunta Nodoka respondió con una linda sonrisa.

**Nodoka: pues si mi hijo y su prometida (Akane) se llevan muy bien**.

**Maeko: no me digas que Akane está prometida con este chico, oh!! Qué pena ¿cuál es el nombre de él?**

**Nodoka: mi hijo es Ranma Saotome y es el heredero del estilo combate libre todo vale.-** dijo muy orgullosa Nodoka, provocando ante esto un asombro por parte del hijo de Maeko-san preguntando.

**Nn: ¿el es Ranma Saotome? He escuchado varias historias de él, pero me contaron que se convierte en mujer también, y que cuando esto le sucede ya no es tan fuerte, ¿es eso verdad?**

**Akane: si es verdad esto, pero es porque cayó en unos estanques encantados, pero aun así sigue siendo muy fuerte cuando se transforma-**Akane respondió defendiendo a su prometido- **oye pero, ¿Quién te hablo de él?**

**Nn: ¡a! yo entrene por mucho tiempo en china y allí conocí a un chico que esta maldito por estos estanques, allí el me comento sobre muchos combates que había tenido con varias personas, y que quería vengarse de un señor gracias al nombre que le había colocado al nacer, dentro de sus historias me comento sobre Ranma Saotome, de quien me dijo que era un amanerado muy fuerte**- sobre la cabeza de Akane apareció una gota rodando por su cabeza, y provocando gracias a este comentario ser reprendido con un regaño muy materno por parte de Maeko.

**Maeko: ¡Kana-kun! Que esa manera de referirse a un honorable caballero como lo es el hijo de Nodoka, te exijo que te disculpes por eso.**

**Kana: pero mamá yo solo trataba de contarle a Akane la historia tal y como me lo había dicho Pantimedias.**

**Maeko: pero nada te disculpas y punto.-** Kana-kun con mucho desgano dijo

**Kana: lo siento señora Nodoka, no quise decir eso.**

**Nodoka: no te preocupes, yo te entiendo, pero te aseguro que mi hijo no es para nada amanerado, porque si no yo misma hubiera arreglado eso**- lo dijo sacando su catana, provocando el pánico en Genma que solo se limito a tirarse agua fría para comenzar a jugar con una llanta que apareció de la nada, y mostrar los rostros de la familia Tendo, Saotome y Fukuo desencajada por tal escena.

Luego de esto Kasumi se puso de nuevo de pie para dirigirse a la cocina y traer dos platos nuevos para los nuevos huéspedes, mientras se dirigía a la cocina Ranma llegaba transformado en Ranko gracias a la lluvia que había en la ciudad de Nerima, en esa noche. Luego de eso tomo asiento al lado de Akane y comenzó a comer, pero luego de eso, todos comenzaron a presenciar el espectáculo que regalaba Ranma-chan al comer, quien parecía hacer una carrera de quien comía más rápido contra Kana-kun y Akane quien está en medio de los dos no se atrevía a probar bocado por el movimiento que provocaban en ella ese para de comelones, causando el enfado de Akane que al no poderse controlar más, saco de la nada el súper mazo Tendo y mando a volar a ambos chicos para que así, se calmaran y comieran como unas verdaderas personas, luego tomando asiento y disculpándose con los allí presentes.

Este hecho singular provoco una peculiar carcajada en Maeko-san que sin más dijo-

**Maeko: oye Akane! Si que eres fuertes, pero te aseguro que si controlaras mas tu temperamento de seguro te convertirás en la guerrera más poderosa, inclusive más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Y de eso YO** – dijo esto señalándose con su pulgar- **me voy a hacer cargo, y así cumplir con el primer deseo de tu madre-dijo esto con ojitos soñadores y nostálgicos a la vez- de mi queridísima Mayra-san.**

**Soun: ¡oye Maeko!-** dijo Soun. ¿**Tu aun prácticas artes marciales?, recuerdo que Mayra y tu practicaban la misma disciplina, solo que Mayra la abandono cuando me conoció.-** esta afirmación provoco asombro dentro de todos los allí presentes.

**Akane: ¿Padre mamá practicaba Artes marciales?-** preguntaba Akane como si fuera una inocente niña pequeña.

**Soun: si Akane, y era muy buena solo que al casarse conmigo decidió volverse una Ama de casa por completo.**

**Maeko: y por esa razón estoy hoy yo aquí**-dijo Maeko interrumpiendo a Soun- **verán, cuando Mayra y yo nos reuníamos, y Mayra estaba muy recién casada con Soun, ella me comento que se sentía mal por haber tenido que abandonar su disciplina, pues ella lo decidió así porque ya se sentía muy segura con Soun quien siempre la protegería en caso de que algo o alguien les atacara, además ya no necesita más entrenar porque Soun seria quien se haría cargo del dojo, y no ella, pues ella seria únicamente la esposa del heredero, la encargada del cuidado de los hijos y del hogar**(pensamiento supremamente machista y asiático, no??), **mientras que yo le dije a ella, que me podría casar con el hombre más fuerte de este mundo pero jamás abandonaría mi arte, porque esta disciplina representa lo que soy yo-**dijo esto colocándose de pie con una mano en el corazón y un pie sobre la mesa**-, y por eso estoy aquí con un hijo pero sin esposo jajaja**- dijo esto último con una gota en su cabeza mientras que el resto la miraba como "WTF"-**bueno, continuando con la historia, por eso ella me hizo jurarle que si algún día ella o yo teníamos una hija la entrenaríamos tan bien que se convertiría en la guerrera más grande entre todas las mujeres, y como no tengo hijas mujeres me encargue de entrenar muy fuerte a mi hijo quien me sirvió de experiencia para enseñarle ahora a cualquiera de ustedes la disciplina que practicaba su madre y yo.**-finalizo mirando a las tres jóvenes Tendo, quienes entre ellas señalaban a Akane con sus índices, mientras que la menor de los Tendo pensaba: _no lo puedo creer, mi mama tuvo que enfrentar mis mismos pesares, solo que ella lo dejo por decisión propia, mientras que yo me quedo atrás porque soy una incompetente que no puede ser tan buena como el resto de las pretendientes de Ranma y solo represento un estorbo y carga para él, pero si lo que ella deseaba era tener a una gran guerrera eso es lo que va obtener y juro por la memoria de mi madre que voy a convertirme en tan buena guerrera, que Ranma no tendrá porque enfrentarse solo con todos los enemigos y mas que convertirme en su esposa me convertiré en su sustento, representare para el tranquilidad__**. **_Luego de esto ella sonrió porque se sentía completamente segura que lograría hacer realidad el sueño de su madre, y a la vez su propio sueño.

**Nodoka: ah!! Que linda tu historia, pero me da la impresión de que tu dijiste que tenias que cumplir dos deseos de la difunta Mayra-san-**dijo Nodoka tomándose el mentón con sus manos dando una clara señal de que se encontraba pensando.

**Maeko: ohhh!!! Si es verdad**- Dijo Maeko con una tierna sonrisa que se le dibujaba en su tierno rostro blanco en donde se podía visualizar una edad de aproximadamente uno 40 años de edad, tal vez la misma edad que tiene Nodoka y la difunta madre de las jóvenes Tendo. –**bueno creo que el último deseo se los puedo comentar el día de mañana, porque hoy es muy tarde y tal vez no lo tomen tan bien que digamos, además hay algo aquí con lo que yo no contaba-** dijo esto poniéndose de pie mientras acariciaba el cabello de Nabiki y se inclinaba en la mesa para comenzar a recoger todos los platos que allí se encontraban y colaborar en la cocina a Nodoka y Kasumi que se dirigían muy contentas y sonrientes….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**AL OTRO EXTREMO DE NERIMA**

Mientras que en el Dojo Tendo, todos se encontraban contentos y confortados en el calor hogareño, en el cielo de Nerima se podía ver dos bultos gigantes volando a gran velocidad comenzando a descender, ambos bultos producían sonidos extraños pero mientras más descendían se podía entender todo lo que decían-**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!, ME MATO, ME MATO, AHHHHH!** mientras que el otro bulto producía un sonido mucho más agudo diciendo algo como- **ESTUPIDA AKANE… DE ADONDE SACAS TANTA FUERZA MARIMACHO O…**!- y finalmente se escucho algo como un -¡PAH!- y luego un silencio.

**Ranma-CHAN: ¡AY MI CABEZA!-** se lamentaba una linda pelirroja, tratando de salir de un tarro de basura.

**Kana: ¡OYE! ¿TU QUIEN RAYOS ERES?-** pregunto Kana-kun a Ranko (es decir a Ranma transformado en mujer)

**Rnama-CHAN: ¡ACASO NO VISTE COMIENDO AL LADO DE AKANE HACE UN MOMENTO**!-dijo histérico Ranma por la pregunta tan estúpida que le hacían.

**Kana: a lo siento! Estaba tan concentrado comiendo que no caí en cuanta quien estaba a mi lado**- dijo esto mientras se rascaba su cabeza**-¡oye! ¿Tú sabes porque nos golpeo a Akane? En verdad que es fuerte, de seguro que ella sería ideal para ser entrenada por mi madre y casarse conmigo.**

Este comentario coloco a Ranma en estado de shock pero no por la parte en donde él decía que era ideal para que sus mama la entrenara si no por haber dicho que era ideal para ser su esposa.

**Ranma-CHAN: Bueno primero que todo, nos golpeo porque es su manera de ese gorila decir "bienvenidos"-**dijo esto con total sarcasmo- **y segundo, ¿me podrías explicar a que te refieres con eso de "ideal para ser tu esposa"?**

**Kana: a bueno eso es algo que mi mama les tiene que explicar realmente, aun no sé muy bien yo las razones por las cuales estamos aquí, así que no te podría explicar eso tan bien como ella.-**Dijo esto último mientras miraba hacia todas partes- **¡oye! ¿Sabes cómo llegar a casa?**

**Ranma-CHAN: por supuesto que se cómo llegar a casa**-dijo Ranma con gran autosuficiencia- **mantengo volando todos los días, por todas partes de Nerima-**dijo esto un poco mas cariz bajo-**uno se va acostumbrando**-lo ultimo lo dijo totalmente resignado.

Y de esta manera nuestros dos nuevos amigos retomaron el camino para dirigirse al dojo Tendo y poder así dormir un poco para el siguiente día de escuela, en la cual le esperaría demasiadas, pero demasiadas sorpresas, especialmente para Akane quien nunca pensó que la vida pudiera ser tan cruel, al obligarla a cumplir una misión, para darle forma a un destino y para cambiar el rumbo de las predicciones.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-**¡ALEJATE, TE DIGO QUE TE ALEJES DE MI!-**gritaba con total desespero Akane, quien no entendía porque esa bestia quería arrebatarle la vida a ella, y la vida de todos a su alrededor.

En un instante ella pudo ver como corrían hacia ella Rioga y Ranma tratando de socorrerla, más cual fue su sorpresa al ver las alas gigantescas de ese ser abrirse permitiendo notar que las tenía algo agujeradas, y empezar a tomar vuelo, para acercarse velozmente donde se encontraban ellos, por su parte podía también ver la figura de sus dos enemigas/amigas en el suelo, con gran liquido vital saliendo por la boca de la amazona, y por la nariz también vio grandes y profundas heridas en la cocinera, quien permanecía inconsciente en el suelo, mientras que más arriba se encontraba una lastimada gimnasta enredada con su propio listón que utilizaba tradicionalmente para sus batallas, Akane al ver esto trato de acercarse a ellas para tratar de socorrerlas pero no pudo avanzar ni siquiera un centímetro por que la pierna de ella se encontraba totalmente lastimada provocándole un dolor tan agudo que provoco un desgarrador grito proveniente de su garganta-ahahHAHAHAHAAHHAHHHH!!!!

Akane se encontraba sola en la oscuridad de su recamara se sentó en su cama para estar segura de que su pierna no estuviera mal, como lo había soñado. Trato de tranquilizarse más la taquicardia que habían en su corazón no se lo permitió, y prefirió mejor bajar a la cocina para beber un poco de agua o leche caliente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Bueno muchas gracias a quienes han estado leyendo este Fic, pues bien como ya saben es el primer fic que estoy escribiendo espero que le este gustando o que por lo menos les despierte curiosidad por saber qué es lo pasará._

_Gracias a todos los que están leyendo este fic a esos dos o tres, jejeje._

_Bueno por ultimo les aclaro algo, el nombre que les coloque a tres personajes lo hice, primero porque dos son inventados por MÍ, y lo que respecta a la mama de Akane, pues jamás he escuchado el nombre de ella siempre en la seria le decían o mama o señora Tendo, así que tuve que buscar en Internet para inspirarme, y oh! Sorpresa al darme cuenta que el nombre Mayra, viene del Japón y significa mujer bonita, (ese es mi nombre también)si no creen pueden ver aquí __.com/nombres_femeninos___ , bueno y siendo eso todo pues los dejo hasta la próxima. Chaooooo_


	3. EL ENCUENTRO

CAPITULO ANTERIOR

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Akane se encontraba sola en la oscuridad de su recamara se sentó en su cama para estar segura de que su pierna no estuviera mal, como lo había soñado. Trato de tranquilizarse más la taquicardia que habían en su corazón no se lo permitió, y prefirió mejor bajar a la cocina para beber un poco de agua o leche caliente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**DESAFIO.**

**Akane: ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!** – pregunto Akane luego de oír unos pasos por el corredor de la planta baja de su casa, pero a pesar de sus gritos exigiendo que quien andaba en su casa se mostrara, nadie le respondió, por eso pregunto de nuevo con su voz algo temblorosa-**eto...quien ande por ahí …este…¿se podría marchar?**

**Ranma: increíble Akane, de esa manera y con esa seguridad siempre has protegido la casa, valla y decir que tu eres la fuerte de las hermanas Tendo, de seguro Kasumi tendría una reacción más temeraria que tu, jajaja.**

**Akane: como sea!! ¿Dónde estabas que son estas horas de llegar Ranma?**

**Ranma: ¡¿Cómo que donde estaba?! Pues volando por todo Nerima, gracias A TI.**

**Akane: ¿en serio? No lo recordaba.-** dijo esto con una sonrisa tímida y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Por su parte Kana-kun ingresaba a la casa junto a Ranko, pero al ver que se encontraba ocupado "hablando" con Akane solamente dijo.

**Kana: buenas noches chicos.**

**Ranma y Akane: buenas noches Kana-kun-** respondieron al unisonó Ranma y Akane.

Luego de esta escena Ranma no pudo evitar posar sus azules ojos sobre Akane, quien aunque no le había comentado nada, el de antemano sabía que algo le estaba sucediendo.

**Ranma: oye Akane ¿te sucede algo?**

Ranma noto la cara de preocupación de Akane y le dijo.

**Ranma: Akane… si tú quisieras yo te podría escuchar y tal vez así podrías despejar tu mente, tu sabes este…como para que te sientas mejor…no me malinterpretes.**

**Akane: NO TE ESTOY MALINTERPRETANDO, pero gracias igual Ranma, pero creo que lo mejor para ambos seria descansar, ¿estás de acuerdo conmigo?**

**Ranma: sí, que descanses.**

**Akane: Gracias descansa tú también.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era un nuevo día en Nerima, los pajaritos cantaban, el sol se metía por cuanta ventana había, y por las calles de Nerima nuestra pareja favorita gritaba: **-¡QUE TARDE ES!**-decía Akane, **y hoy si fue tu culpa Ranma.**

**Ranma: bueno Akane no grites tan duro que me duele la cabeza mejor corre rápido para que no nos castiguen, ayer tuvimos suerte, pero hoy creo no tendremos la misma.**

**Akane: tienes razón.**

Pero, oh! Sorpresa en la entrada de la escuela Furinkan se encontraba aglomerado una multitud de chicos esperando por la gloriosa entrada de la fiera salvaje, apodo dado a Akane gracias a Kuno.

**Akane: ¿pero qué pasa AQUÍ? Alguien…- **No pudo terminar su frase por que fue atacada por ese gran numero de hormonas en formas de chicos que decían ¡Akane tu saldrás conmigo!

Akane recibía ataques por parte de esto chicos, mientras que ella esquivaba como podía todos los ataques de ellos, dejando en evidencia que había dejado de entrenar como solía hacerlo y que ahora era un poco más accesible, esto también lo noto Ranma quien inmediatamente se abrió paso entre todos los pretendientes de Akane para cogerla entre sus brazos y salir saltando para aterrizar luego en la cara de Kuno quien era el único que continuo con la disputa después de que apareciera Ranma.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la hora de descanso Ranma se acerco a Akane para preguntarle:

**Ranma: ¡oe! Akane, ¿Por qué te estaban atacando todos ellos?,** **hacía tiempo que eso ya no sucedía**-dijo esto último cruzando sus brazos detrás de sus cabezas y mirando hacia otro lado.

**Akane: no lo sé pero lo averiguare.-** al terminar de decir esto se levanto de su asiento y se direcciono hacia el salón de Nabiki.

**Akane: Nabiki tu de casualidad sabes porque todo Furinkan me estaba atacando esta mañana y diciendo que salieran con ellos. **

**Nabiki: ay! Qué cosas dices hermanita, tu de verdad crees que yo fue la responsable de eso**.

**Akane: Nabiki por favor…ADEMAS NO DIJE QUE FUERAS LA CULPABLE, ¿ACASO LO ERES?**

**Nabiki: bueno te digo quien lo dijo por solo 1000 yens.**-dijo esto extendiendo su mano para recibir el dinero.

**Akane: no… lo…puedo…creer-** mientras decía eso en casi un suspiro sacaba su billetera para darle el dinero a Nabiki.

**Nabiki: ahora sí, bueno hermanita lo que sucedió fue que…**

**FLASHBACK**

**Sasuke: señorita Kodachi vi claramente como una señora le decía al señor Soun, que su madre antes de morir había comprometido a Akane con su hijo** (valla como vuelan los chismes en Nerima y peor las calumnias).

**Kodachi: ¿a si? muy bien eso quiere decir que esa bruja ya no está comprometida con mi querido Ranma Sama.**

En ese mismo instante Shampoo pasaba cerca de donde se encontraba Kodachi y su "espía" y escucho la última parte.

**Shampoo: ¿qué decir?, es cierto que chica violenta no estar más comprometida con mi Airen, eso ser fantástico entonces yo eliminarte para ya tener dos enemigas menos**. Y así comenzó una batalla entre una gimnasta que tenía un largo listón para atacar a una amazona que lanzaba sus bomboris para dejarla fuera de combate, de esta manera comenzaron a saltar de techo en techo gritando cosas como-**Ranma ser mío**-o- **como se te ocurre que mi querido Ranma-sama se va a quedar con una plebeya como tu**-y también frases como- **ahora que está libre de la chica violenta solo me resta deshacerme de insectos como chica loca**- **¿A quién llamas loca? SALVAJE**- Bueno frases de este tipo eran comentados a los cuatro vientos provocando que todo el mundo se enterara que supuestamente el compromiso entre Akane y Ranma había acabado, hecho totalmente falso porque esto no había ocurrido, pero entre toda la multitud se encontraba Ukio quien al escuchar esto también se unió en la pelea para deshacerse de sus enemigas para alcanzar el amor de su Ran-chan, **-¡oigan! ¿Es verdad que Akane y Ranma acabaron con su compromiso?**- preguntaba Ukio muy sorprendida- **pues yo escuchar eso de la chica loca-** decía Shampoo con su inocente acento-

FIN FLASHBACK

**Nabiki: y así hermanita fue como todo Nerima se dio cuenta que tú y Ranma "terminaron"**

**Akane: ¿Cómo? Pero si eso no es verdad**

**Nabiki: uy! Hermanita por la manera como lo dice pareciera que en verdad quisieras estar con Ranma-** decía esto con su tradicional mirada inquisidora

**Akane: PERO QUE COSAS DICES, NABIKI-** grito Akane roja como un tomate.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**CLASE DE EDUCACION FISICA**

**Profesor: El turno ahora es para la señora Tendo**.- Akane se alistaba para comenzar el pique cronometrado que era la actividad de ese día, que era cronometrar en cuanto tiempo podían darle la vuelta a la pista de atletismo, y como siempre Akane demostrando porque era una de las mejores deportistas de la escuela superando el record que Ukyo había impuesto la clase pasada, y también contando con la suerte que en esos momento ella no se encontraba de hecho le parecía sospechoso que no estuviera en clase pero continuo realizando sus actividades ignorando todo esto.

Luego de un rato cuando ya los hombre se encontraba realizando sus actividades de la nada llego una carta atada a una rosa, y con letra impregnada de salsa para hacer los panes de Ukyo y por último toda la carta estaba escrita en una hoja que era del restaurante del Neko-hanten, esta carta paso rozando la mejilla de Akane, pero ella esquivo hábilmente esta para atraparla con las manos, dentro de la Casta decía lo siguiente:

_Querida Akane:_

_Akane te esperamos en la fuente del parque de Nerima para decidir finalmente quien será la prometida de Ranma, al enterarnos de que no habías terminado con Ranma no se nos ocurrió otra manera más que acabar con esto como verdaderas guerreras que somos. Te esperamos_

_ATT: Shampoo. Ukyo y Kodachi Kuno._

_Pd: Ranma no debe saber nada de esto._

Al terminar de leer la carta Akane, arrugo el papel y lo lanzo lejos de ahí decidida a hacer frente al reto que sus amigas/enemigas le habían propuesto, al cual por supuesto iba a asistir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**PARQUE DE NERIMA 3:30 PM HORA DEL ENCUENTRO (ya parece una historia de expediente x jajá…)**

**Shampoo: veo que chica violenta no ser para nada una cobarde**- decía Shampoo con una sonrisa muy arrogante y sínica mientras miraba a Akane.

**Akane: por supuesto que no lo soy, y vengo hacer frente ante el reto en nombre del Dojo Tendo puesto en este lugar, donde se suponía que pelearíamos…pelearíamos todas contra todas…-**esto último lo dijo entre dientes y mas para sí que para las demás allí presentes, y más que todo al darse cuenta que había caído en una vil trampa, ya que sentía que ella sería el platillo principal para esas enojadas víboras que la miraban con ansias de sangre.

**Kodachi: Si Akane pensamos que no vendrías, un ser tan insignificante y débil como tú no podría hacernos frente, pero bueno por lo menos tienes las agallas de venir a poner frente, por lo menos tu honor se te resalta, plebeya.**

Por su parte Ukyo mantenía en pie mirando a Akane con cara de _"lo siento"_ pero sin retroceder, pero Akane dijo:

**Akane: tu Ukyo eres la única que falta por decir algo, no pero que va desde que estés ahí lista para atacar es suficiente para mi "AMIGA".**

**Ukyo: insolente tu y yo nunca hemos sido Amigas y a ahora más que nunca te lo demostrare**.-al terminar de decir esta frase se lanza con sus espátulas a toda carga contra Akane, mientras tanto en las sombras de los arboles un bulto veía como se iba a librar esta batalla, la persona allí presente tenia gran interés en ver como Akane saldría sana y salva de esta. Y más que todo si su tradicional salvador no estaba allí para protegerla.

Entonces en ese preciso momento la batalla comenzó…pero mientras Ukyo trataba de atacar a una aturdida y sorprendida Akane, recordaba porque estaba en esto.

**FLASHBACK**

Luego de Ranma saltar sobre la cabeza de Kuno con Akane en sus brazos, giro donde se encontraban toda esa multitud que habían estado tratando de noquear a Akane para poder de esa manera salir con ella,

**Ranma: ¡OIGAN QUE LES PASA!-** dijo Ranma alterado al ver como estos aun seguían atacando a pesar de estas en junto a su prometida

**CHICO1: Ranma ya no tienes más derecho sobre Akane así que déjala libre para que alguno de nosotros pueda disfrutar una tarde con ella.**- esta respuesta dejo desconcertado a Ranma y a Akane tanto así que se miraron entre ellos con un signo de interrogación en sus caras, luego sus miradas se fueron chocando provocando en ambos un rubor, pero solo un pequeño rubor, hasta que

**Ranma: ouch! Qué demonios**-una raqueta le había dado de lleno a Ranma en toda la cara, provocando que surgiera una repentina aparición de ira en el rostro de Ranma evitándole así pensar muy bien las palabras que iba a decir a continuación.- **¡BASTA! AKANE ES MI PROMETIDA Y POR NINGUNA RAZON QUE NO SEA NUESTRA VA A DEJARLO DE SER, A SI QUE DEJENLA Y DEJENME EN ¡PAZ!**

Luego de esta repentina declaración pública Akane no pudo evitar volverse tan pero tan roja que se confundía con la camisa de su prometida, mientras que Ranma luego de caer en cuenta de las palabras que había dicho se volvió una estatua con la mirada perdida, mientras el viento lo despedazaba para dar luego entrada al señor que barría los jardines, para barrer los pedazos de Ranma que se esparcían por todo el patio del Furinkan.

Desde la ventana del aula de clases una aturdida Ukyo veía todo el espectáculo que Ranma junto Akane daban en el patio de su colegio, y con toda la ira que podía albergar su corazón se lanzo por la ventana para ir corriendo hacia donde la única aliada que podía encontrar para estos casos, Shampoo.

**Ukyo: Shampoo tu sabes que no me gusta recurrir a ti, pero me podrías explicar ¡¿QUÉ ES ESO QUE AKANE Y RANMA NO HAN TERMINADO?! PORQUE RANMA LO DEJO MUY CLARO FRENTE A TODO FURINKAN, QUE ELLOS AUN SIGUEN JUNTOS. **

**Shampoo: hay chica/chico por favor cálmate, mira que eso ser malo para ti, jajaja-** decía esto muy tranquilamente Shampoo mientras se burlaba de su Amiga/enemiga-**no veo porque preocuparte tanto, todas saber que chica violenta del mazo ser excesivamente orgullosa y si la retamos sin que Ranma lo sepa ella enseguida acudirá-**decía Shampoo algo pensativa-**pero yo no ser tan vil como para deshacerme de una contrincante de esa manera, aunque sepa que es la más complicada de todas, y no solo por su fuerza si no por lo que representa para mi Airen, sin embargo Shampoo saber que ser la única para mi Ranma-** decía esto con una sonrisa soñadora.

**Jojojojo, si la salvaje no lo dice directamente yo si lo hare y les hare esta propuesta justo aquí y ahora, si nos queremos deshacer de la bruja que tiene bajo su poder a mi Ranma-sama-**decía Kodachi quien aparecía de repente en el restaurante de Shampoo-**tenemos que unir todas fuerzas para acabar con ella y dejarla así tan asustada que ella misma querrá alejarse de él para dejarnos el camino libre, y luego de eso nosotras arreglaremos nuestros asuntos pero sin Akane de por medio, ¿están de acuerdo?.** Shampoo y Ukyo se miraban como mostrando en sus miradas que no estaban tan seguras de que eso fuera lo que quisieran, pues si bien era cierto que Akane era la que mas ventaja tenía en la lucha por el corazón de Ranma (de hecho esta lucha ya la tenía ganada desde hace tiempooooo), nunca había sido mala con ninguna de ellas dos, de hecho, en varias ocasiones le había ayudado sin esperar nada a cambio, tantas veces como cuando Shampoo había sido secuestrada por ese gato o como cuando Ukyo se había enfermado, cuidando de ella (aunque con su asquerosa comida) y de su restaurante.

**Kodachi: oigan que dicen, parecen que un ratón le hubiera comido las lenguas-**dijo Kodachi tratando de que salieran las dos lindas guerreras en su trance en el cual se encontraban.

**Shampoo y Ukyo: ¡aceptamos!-** dijeron a la vez

**Shampoo: pero solo la noquearemos y nada mas-** decía Shampoo quien sorpresivamente, especialmente para Ukyo que se encontraba a su lado, se encontraba preocupada por esta situación – **no quiero que en mi tribu piensen que soy una cobarde por atacar en grupo a una sola persona.**

Aunque Shampoo trato de demostrar desinterés en la integridad de Akane, Ukyo entendió muy bien que en el fondo a su aliada por esta ocasión, si le preocupaba Akane, pero prosiguieron con su plan.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Entonces Ukyo paró en seco y no ataco a Akane, provocando mas desconcierto en Akane, quien no sabía si Atacar o no a Ukyo, pero este paro en seco que dio Ukyo no fue tan bueno para Akane, porque gracias a esto Kodachi aprovecho el desconcierto de Akane y la ataco con su Listón, enroscando el cuelo de Akane con este como si hiciera las veces de serpiente, provocando inmediatamente la asfixia de Akane, sin embargo ella seguía ahí de pie, sin desvanecerse, ¡oh! sorpresa la que tuvo Kodachi al ver que Akane se arrodillaba para poder coger una de las espátulas que Ukyo, y de esta manera poder romper el listón de Kodachi y liberarse de su envoltura, todo esto lo realiza ante la mirada atónita de Shampoo que aun no se atrevía a atacar a su contrincante, luego de que estuvo libre del ese listón, Kodachi tiro de este para que volviera hacia ella pero antes de que esto sucediera, Akane agarro el extremo que aun se encontraba cerca de ella para así impulsarse y llegar con un puño hacia un cachete de Kodachi, golpe que provoco que Kodachi chocara contra un Árbol que estaba al otro lado del parque alertando a todos los que estaban allí presentes y dando el pitido inicial para que Shampoo se lanzara en contra de Akane, Ukyo por su parte entendió que Shampoo deseaba pelear sola con Akane, es decir, no quería andar con cobardía, entonces dio paso para que Shampoo peleara sola con Akane, Akane por su parte esperaba la llegada de Shampoo, y así fue, Shampoo lanzaba golpes muy rápidos y fuertes a los cuales Akane con mucho trabajo detenía para evitar que le afectaran mucho porque sabía muy bien que luego de Shampoo seguía Ukyo y si no terminaba bien de esta pelea de la siguiente si no habría historia.

Las personas alrededor de estas chicas veían asombrados los ataques que esta chinita lanzaba a diestra y siniestra, a la otra chica que de tanto recibir golpes sus extremidades se estaban tornando rojizos. Por su parte en la sombras de los Arboles se veía una persona preocupada presintiendo los resultados de esta pelea. A la orilla de un árbol se veía resurgir a Kodachi para lanzarse de nuevo a la carga en contra de Akane, Kodachi paso corriendo al lado de Ukio gritándole.

**Kodachi: ¡oye tú plebeya!, acaso quieres que esto se alargue más y venga Ranma y la salve y nos vea a nosotras como las villanas-** terminado de decir continuo con su carrera hacia Akane para atacarle.

Ukyo por su parte se que do pensando _"maldita sea ella tiene toda la razón si mi Ran-chan se da cuenta que nosotras le tendimos esta trampa a Akane nos odiara para siempre, hay que acabar esto lo más rápido posible y así reclamar solo para mí a RANMA" _al termino de este pensamiento se lanzo también a la carga en contra de Akane.

Akane ya había recibido muchos golpes de Shampoo y solo con mucha suerte había alcanzado a acertar unos cuantos en los costados de Shampoo, provocando en que ella tambaleara y así aprovechar para retroceder y tomas un poco de aire, pero cuando Akane intentaba realizar esto, comenzó a sentir un gran dolor en sus costillas y piernas y luego de eso en todo su cuerpo, luego de eso comenzó a cubrirse para evitar que lo que provocaba ese dolor continuara acentuándose en su cuerpo, pero como fue su sorpresa al verse rodeada de dos guerreras que no hacían más que golpearla una y otra vez, sin permitirle ni siquiera esquivar ya sus golpes recibiendo así de lleno la mayoría de estos. Shampoo al ver este hecho se encolerizo, el simple hecho de ver dos mujeres golpeando sin cesar a otra que ya ni podía ni sabía ya como evitar los golpes se enojo demasiado, entonces se puso de pie y corrió tan rápido que de una sola patada atravesó a Ukyo y Kodachi, arrojando a una ya muy débil Akane hasta un Árbol, tirándola tan, pero tan fuerte, que provoco que este se torciera cuando el cuerpo muy lastimado de Akane golpeo contra él, luego de eso Shampoo cogió uno de sus bomboris y con este señalo a Kodachi diciéndole-

**Shampoo: Ya chica violenta esta fuera de combate ahora dile lo que le tengas que decir pero no la golpees más, igual no se puede defender**- luego de eso dio media vuelta pasando al lado de Ukyo haciéndole una seña con s rostro como queriéndole decir _"esto no estuvo bien"_. Luego de eso comenzó a saltar por los tejados para alejarse de allí.

**Kodachi: Akane Tendo sé muy bien que me puedes escuchar, con esta lección te quisimos demostrar que no eres para nada apta para ser la esposa o prometida de mi Ranma-sama, así que te sugiero que no te vuelvas a acercar a él a menos de que quieras volver a terminas de esta misma manera.-** cuando termino de decir eso levanto su mano para trata de darle una cachetada a Akane, pero esta acción fue detenida por Ukyo diciéndole a Kodachi

**Ukyo: ni se te ocurra, que aunque no esté Shampoo en este lugar conmigo es suficiente para hacerte arrepentir de tan siquiera imaginártelo.**- al termino de esto empujo a Kodachi para que se fuera, y luego de que la rosa negra se fuera dejando un desfile de rosas por su camino Ukyo miro a Akane como tratándose de disculpar pero al verse rodeada de tantas personas, decidió actuar como las demás, irse de allí saltando de tejado en tejado.

Luego de eso las personas empezaron a aglomerarse alrededor de Akane para ver si se encontraba viva o la habían matado ese trió de locas, pero antes de que alguien la pudiera tocar salió entra las sombras de los Maeko-san quien cogió a Akane entre sus brazos y comenzó a saltar en dirección al dojo Tendo, tan rápido que únicamente se compararía su velocidad con happy o cologne.

**Maeko: definitivamente tú te vienes conmigo y por tu madre que está en el cielo, Akane te voy a convertir en la guerrera más fuerte que pueda existir.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-¡Maldita bestia!-** decía Akane mientras junto a Shampoo y Ukyo atacaban a ese monstruo. Por su parte en el fondo se podía ver a Rioga y Ranma juntando energía para atacar a ese monstruo, mientras que mouse con sus cadenas detenía las piedras de ese monstruo y Kodachi le lanzaba pelotas parecidas a las que utilizan cuando se juega bolos.

**-¡Maldita sea! QUE SUELTES A KUNO-** decía Rioga desesperado mientras veía a ese monstruo como apretaba con una mano la cabeza mientras que con la otra golpeaba a Ukyo, lanzándola contra un muro haciéndolo quebrar provocando que Ukyo escupiera sangre del golpe tan fuerte que le había propinado.

Luego de eso el monstruo giro bruscamente lanzando a un Kuno totalmente inconsciente contra Shampoo y Akane que no esquivaron para poder atajar a Kuno, para poder ver luego como ese ser se acercaba amenazadora y rápidamente a Ranma para arrancarle un grito Akane

**Akane: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**DOJO TENDO**

**Ranma: AKANE DESPERTASTE-** decía Ranma que aunque en gritos se escuchaba feliz, por poder ver de nuevo los ojos de su prometida.

**Akane: ¿Ranma? Mi cabeza ¿estás tú bien? ¿Esa bestia no te hizo nada?**

**Ranma: Akane luego me explicaras que fue lo que sucedió, definitivamente tantos golpes si te dejaron algo desorientada.**

Soun no paraba de llorar a mares diciendo cosa**-¡buah! Mi niña, quien toco a mi niña**-mientras que Kasumi y Nabiki lo miraban y negaban con su cabeza aunque Kasumi acariciaba la espalda de su padre, Nodoka se acercaba a Akane y le decía.

**Nodoka: hija, por ahora solo debes descansar luego nos explicaras que fue lo que sucedió.**

**Maeko: si Akane mañana es el mejor día para que comiences a cumplir los deseos de tu madre, por ahora solo descansa**

Akane miro por última vez a Ranma antes de rendirse en los brazos de Morfeo, el chico de la coleta al ver esto le regalo una sincera sonrisa que provoco en la adolorida Akane un ligero rubor, antes de cerrar sus ojos, esperando un mejor mañana.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

ACABE MI TERCER CAPITULO, me quedo un poquito largo pero creo que quedo bien ¿no?

Pues no tengo mucho que comentar y más q todo porque tengo sueño y todo eso, pero les pido que dejen reviews para saber que les gustaría que mejorara y todo eso, ya saben que se aceptan todo tipo de críticas, pero no sean muy pesado ¡eh!

Bueno siendo Todo, les deseo que tengan una feliz noche o día, dependiendo de la hora en que lean este Fic. Jiji -chaoo


	4. HORA CERO

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

Soun no paraba de llorar a mares diciendo cosa**-¡buah! Mi niña, quien toco a mi niña**-mientras que Kasumi y Nabiki lo miraban y negaban con su cabeza aunque Kasumi acariciaba la espalda de su padre, Nodoka se acercaba a Akane y le decía.

**No: hija, por ahora solo debes descansar luego nos explicaras que fue lo que sucedió.**

**Ma: si Akane mañana es el mejor día para que comiences a cumplir los deseos de tu madre, por ahora solo descansa**

Akane miro por última vez a Ranma antes de rendirse en los brazos de Morfeo, el chico de la coleta al ver esto le regalo una sincera sonrisa que provoco en la adolorida Akane un ligero rubor, antes de cerrar sus ojos, esperando un mejor mañana.

**LA HORA CERO.**

_**¡¿Quién eres tú?! Muéstrate**__- decía Akane, al ver una sombra al frente suyo._

_**Si polvo soy yo, mañana tu sangre se derramara, y por cada lagrima que de tus ojos broten, en mi ser se fortalecerá, con esta daga en mi manos mi predicción se cumplirá**__-esas fueron las palabras que Akane creyó escuchar de aquel bulto oscuro que se encontraba al frente de ella, acto seguido, Akane vio como este extraño ser saco una daga entre sus ropas, y rápidamente trato de clavársela en su estomago, pero…._

**Akane: NO!!!!!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**Ranma: Akane ¿estás bien?, te has estado estremeciendo durante un largo tiempo.**

**Akane: ¡o! si no es nada**

**Ranma: está bien, descansa ¡eh!, ya me canse de estarte cuidando**

**Akane: a si! PUES TE PUEDES IR**

**Ranma: PUES LO HARIA, PERO AHÍ UNA KATANA CON MI MAMA QUIEN ME OBLIGA A ESTAR AQUÍ…**

**Akane: oh… ya veo es solo por eso que estas aquí**

**Ranma: no… no es eso, también estoy aquí porque…este…pues…ah!! Tú entiendes.**

Akane con una ceja levantada y una expresión de confusión dijo-** pues no… no entiendo-**

**Ranma: no importa mejor descansa.**

**Akane: está bien, pero solo lo hago porque estoy cansada no porque tú me lo pidas, ¿está claro?**

**Ranma: claro como el agua.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**DOJO TENDO**

**MAEKO: familia les debo comentar algo muy importante como les había comentado anteriormente Su madre**-dijo esto mirando a Nabiki y Kasumi que se encontraban en el comedor con el resto de la familia**-deseaba que alguno de sus descendientes pudiera continuar con la disciplina que ella y yo practicábamos en nuestra juventud, por esta razón he decidido que la más adecuada para recibir este entrenamiento es Akane**.

**Soun: ¡¿pero por que mi bebe, mi pequeña Akane?! **

**NABIKI: pues sencillo padre; ella es la única que sabe pelear y es quien más necesita gracias a la "amiguitas" de Ranma.**

**Maeko: ¡exacto! Al ver lo que le pasaba a Akane esta tarde definitivamente me entere que ella debía recibir un entrenamiento para pulir tantos defectos al pelear, porque son demasiado errores sinceramente-**lo dijo negando levemente con su cabeza.

En ese preciso momento bajaba Ranma por las escaleras luego de cerciorarse que Akane durmiera tranquilamente.

**Ranma: ¿qué hablan?-** pregunto Ranma interrumpiendo a Maeko

**Nodoka: hijo que son esos modales.**

**Ranma: uppss lo siento…**

**Maeko: bueno como iba diciendo… deseo entrenar Akane pero para eso necesito que Soun me dé el consentimiento, para poder realizar junto a ella un entrenamiento completo.**

**Ranma: ¡a no! Akane está muy débil y no podría aguantar ningún entrenamiento en estos momentos-**al Ranma decir estos todos lo miraron con cara de extrañez porque era curioso que el mostrara ese tipo de preocupación por Akane.

**Soun: Genma, ahora si nuestras escuelas se unirán.**

**Genma: estoy de acuerdo con usted Soun.**

Y enseguida empezaron a llorar y a decir, **pues Soun: Kasumi hija, trae el sake que debemos celebrar que hoy nuestras escuelas se unen.**

**Kasumi: enseguida padre.**

Pero Ranma al ver todo este circo, para evitar poner en riesgo su masculinidad dijo las palabras menos apropiadas, para una situación como esta y más aun para los oídos que estaban atentos de todo lo que sucedía.

**Ranma**: pero como se le puede ocurrir Maeko-san que usted podrá entrenar a una marimacho tan descoordinada, incompetente y poco talentosa como Akane, mejor no pierda su tiempo.

**¡A SI! ESO ES LO QUE PIENSAS**-dijo Akane quien bajaba las escaleras al no poder dormir tranquila y bajar al comedor a conversar con la familia para entretenerse.

**KANA-KUN**: este… oye Nabiki subimos es que necesito que me expliques algo referente al cole-dijo esto mientras le hacía gestos con sus ojos para que ella le entendiera la indirecta de salir de ese lugar, donde Akane y Ranma ya lo habían calentado con sus peleas

**NABIKI:** **OH!!! Si claro**-dijo esto mientras se levantaba, pero cuando estuvo al lado de él (Kana) **–esto te va a salir caro, una pelea de ellos es oro para mí.**

**KANA-KUN: ¡¿Cómo?! Si antes te saque de allí para que evitaras esa situación tan incomoda**

**NABIKI: no estás equivocado**-decía la chica con una sonrisa muy picara- **ya me acostumbre a este tipo de situaciones, y de hecho si prestas atención a lo que dicen en cada una de sus peleas te enteraras que ellos revelaran tantos secretos los cuales yo utilizo después para obtener dinero y comprar todo lo que yo quiera, y después cuando yo no lo quiero más vendérselo algún despistado por ahí por casi el triple de su valor y así consecutivamente…y finalmente yo puedo tener más dinero…vez es sencillo.- **decía esto mientras bajaba una mano que se encontraba en su mentón como denotando el hecho que estaba pensando, para luego posarla en su cadera y mirar finalmente al pobre de Kana-kun quien la observaba con una gran gota en su cabeza

**KANA-KUN: ¡eres increíble!, al final si vamos arriba o prefieres quedarte aquí a escuchar la pelea de esos dos.**

**NABIKI: no, mejor subo contigo, tengo espías en todas partes luego me entero que dijeron.**

Ante esa revelación Kana-kun solo pudo tragar en seco.

**RANMA: espera Akane, yo no trate de decir, pues todo eso.**

**AKANE: ¿A NO? ENTONCES QUE ERA LO QUE TRATABAS DE DECIR.**

**RANMA: pues que, estas débil…-**decía esto mientras sus piernas temblaban del susto-**sabes que Akane si me preocupo por ti-**decía esto mientras le daba la espalda evitando de esa manera que Akane notara su sonrojo- **estas débil, me frustra el hecho que no confíes en mi para contarme quien te golpeo de esta manera, es que Akane, acaso no sabes cómo me ¡IMPORTAS!-**cuando termino de hablar giro de nuevo para encontrase con Akane pero OH! Sorpresa, estaba solo, provocando así una aparatosa caída estilo anime con sus deditos en forma de cachitos.

_-__**DIOS Y COMO ME COSTO DECIR ESO PARA QUE ESA MARIMACHO NI ME ESCUCHARA, bueno aunque tal vez fue lo mejor, si…si fue lo mejor**_**-** Fueron los pensamientos de Ranma mientras se encontraba de bruces en el suelo.

**HABITACION DE AKANE:**

-_**Bueno aunque ese Baka no quiera yo voy a entrenar muy fuertemente junto a Maeko-san para cumplir con los ideales de mi madre, y también para demostrarles a todos que no soy una inútil, claro ese Baka que va a querer que yo entrene, de seguro él sabe que si entreno me convertiría mil veces mejor que él, pero muy de malas ese tonto porque igual voy a entrenar- **_pensaba la chica de cabellos azulados mientras se ponía la piyama y se lanzaba boca arriba con sus manos extendidas a sus lados-_**aunque claro que también me gustaría entrenar para poder estas mas junto a Él sin representar una carga, sino más bien un apoyo, es que pensándolo bien creo que mejor mañana le pediré disculpas, tal vez el si está preocupado por mi… es que aun no lo puedo creer que ESAS tres me hayan dejado tan golpeada, definitivamente desde que entro Saotome a mi vida, me he convertido en alguien frágil y débil, pero ya no mas, desde mañana Akane Tendo dejara de ser esa niña ingenua y débil, para convertirse en la más grande guerrera hereda del estilo combate libre todo vale, lo juro por la memoria de mi madre.**_

Luego de concluir estos pensamientos se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo para comenzar el entrenamiento junto a su tía Maeko-san.

**DOJO TENDO (SABADO 6:00 A.M)**

**-JOVENCITA A DESPERTAR, A DESPERTAR QUE EL SOL ACABA DE LLEGAR, A DESPERTAR A DESPERAR QUE LOS GALLOS SE CANSARON DE CANTAR**-esta era la manera en que Maeko san cantaba para despertar a Akane para así dar inicio a su entrenamiento, pero Akane solo levanto su cabeza sacándola entre montañas de cobijas para decir -¡**ay! Hoy es sábado** –y después -**y además porque yo, no quiero trabajar, no quiero ir a estudiar, no me quiero casar, quiero tocar la guitarra todo el día, y que la gente se enamore de mi voz. **(Uppss es que estoy escuchando esa canción, pero no se confundan esto no es songfic jajá;)- Ante esta extraña manera de responder de Akane, la señora Maeko se cayó de espaldas.

**MUY GRACIOSA AKANE, pero está bien si no quieres no insisto mas y dejamos aquí el entrenamiento, pero ten por seguro que nadie más como yo te entrenara con tantos deseos.- **y ante estas últimas dramáticas palabras de la señora Maeko logro conseguir que Akane volara al baño y que se encontrara sacando de su guardarropa su traje de entrenamiento, antes de terminar esta su frase.

**Muy bien Akane, hoy comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento-**decía muy entusiasmada Maeko-san, mientras Akane la miraba expectante-** Por lo tanto lo primero que haremos será mejorar algunas habilidades que ya posees y otras que sinceramente me sorprende que no conozcas como por ejemplo…**

Eso se los dejo para el próximo capítulo, que mala soy, no mentiras si no que tengo que empezar a pensar que mejorar a Akane, se que son muchas cosas por eso no quiero sobrecargar este capítulo, y aprovecho para pedir sugerencias de que entrenamientos debería tener esta chica.

Bueno ahora si los agradecimientos, de antemano le quiero agradecer a todos lo que han estado leyendo este extraño Fic jeje, pero muy principalmente a Trekumy por tomarse la molestia de brindarme algunas sugerencias para mejorar mi Fic y también gracias por esas ideas que me diste, también gracias a los que me han dejado sus reviews, es muy inspirador, gracias también (esto parece un agradecimiento por recibir algún premio, jajá) y no siendo más pues me despido, debo seguir estudiando porque me tienen hasta el pescuezo con tanto parcial, no se olviden de dejar mas reviews y hasta una próxima ocasión, chaooo


	5. Y COMIENZA EL ENTRENAMIENTO

**Capitulo Anterior**

**Muy bien Akane, hoy comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento-**decía muy entusiasmada Maeko-san, mientras Akane la miraba expectante-** Por lo tanto lo primero que haremos será mejorar algunas habilidades que ya posees y otras que sinceramente me sorprende que no conozcas como por ejemplo…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Y COMIENZA EL ENTRENAMIENTO

**Muy bien jovencita**-decía muy entusiasmada Maeko-san- **he observado que eres muy, pero muy fuerte, pero eres también excesivamente lenta, descoordinada, no tienes estabilidad, te sulfuras demasiado dentro de los combates, debemos mejorar tu agilidad, eso incluye los saltos adecuados, también el uso de la energía dentro de los combates, y por ultimo tus Armas de combate no son muy efectivas (se refiere al mazo) si tu oponente no se queda quieto, como ranma, el cual de hecho no entiendo aun porque no se mueve **cuando tu lo vas a golpear.

Ante todos estos comentarios Akane se encogía mientras una sombra oscura la cubría, gracias a las "alentadoras" observaciones de su sensei.

Akane:** pues no sé muy bien Ranma porque no se quita cuando lo pienso golpear, seguramente es porque sabe que todos mis golpes los tiene muy bien merecido.** Lo decía sin despegar su mirada del suelo del dojo.

Maeko-san: **bueno eso realmente no importa en estos momentos, yo me asegurare de que tus armas de combate sean tan efectivas que no haya manera de escapar de ellas o ella**- decía esto mientras le daba la espalda a Akane- **ah! Por cierto Akane, me podrías decir de adonde tu sacas tu mazo- **dijo esto último girando únicamente su cabeza para mirar a la chica de cabello azul.

Akane: **ah? A pues realmente no lo sé-** decía esto mientras jugaba con sus dedos**- solo sé que siempre está ahí cuando veo que Ran... ese baka esta por ahí haciendo de las suyas con el resto de sus prometidas y novias, O también cuando me enojo…**

Maeko-san: **veo que ya manejas el Arma oculta, eso es interesante, pero tienes que aprender a utilizar esta arma o cualquier otra sin depender de tus emociones, bueno pero eso será más adelante, y quien sabe, tal vez no solo tendrías una sola arma sino varias, pero eso será más adelante, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Akane: ¡sí! Sensei**

**Maeko-san: muy bien Akane por ahora comenzaremos con tu estabilidad y equilibrio, cuando esto mejore ya tendremos una muy buena base para continuar con cualquier otra de tus debilidades, ¿correcto?**

Luego de terminar de decir esto Maeko-san se fue a una esquina del dojo para traer consigo dos ollas grandes llenas de agua que gracias a la hora en la que se encontraban estaban heladas

**Maeko-san: Muy bien Akane, dime ¿dime que tan rápida eres? ¿Conoces la respuesta? ¿Conoces suficientemente bien tu cuerpo y tus capacidades? ¿Alguna vez ha****s sentido realmente cada fibra, muscula y órgano de tu cuerpo? ¿Akane que tanto te conoces?**

**Akane: este…son muchas preguntas ¿no?-decía esto mientras se rascaba la nuca- bueno pues antes de que viniera Ranm****a y con él toda esa recua de locos, yo pensaba ser rápida y fuerte pero ahora sé que no los soy, no tanto porque haya disminuido mis capacidades sino que él me lo recuerda en cada momento, por ejemplo al correr al lado de él y si no, cuando él lo grita a los cuatros vientos**-esto último lo dijo con algo de tristeza

**Maeko-san: veo que no entendiste, pregunte si conoces tu cuerpo y tus limites, no que te compararas con otros para ****decirme que tan mala eres Akane; te voy a decir algo y espero que siempre lo tengas presente, Akane entre mas fuertes te vuelvas siempre habrá alguien más fuerte que te obligara a continuar creciendo, nosotros los seres humanos somos unas criaturas sin límites, nosotros somos los que decidimos que tan lejos queremos llegar, y por lo que veo tu aun no conoces tus limites entonces eso te convierte en alguien con demasiado potencial.**

Akane se quedo mirando sorprendida a su sensei por sus palabras claro que aunque había sido rápida al expresarse ella tenía razón porque Akane aun no sabía que tan fuerte podía ser solo sabía que necesitaba confianza para poder mejorar todas las debilidades y abrir las puertas del camino del poder, -_mi mama quería que fuera fuerte y eso es lo que voy a ser, yo seré quien cumpla las predicciones de mama-_ese era el pensamiento de Akane

**Maeko-san: OYE AKANE ATAJA ESTO…-**cuando Akane giro para ver de qué se trataba se dio cuenta que era dos pelotas como de baloncesto que se dirigían hacia el rostro de la chica

**Akane: si sensei**- cuando Akane se dispuso a agarrar estos balones se dio lastimosamente muy tarde eran balones extremadamente pesados así que no supo medir su fuerza y término con los balones clavados en su rostro y ella clavada en suelo del dojo.

**Maeko-san: upss!! No te dije que eran pesados**

**Akane: ¿en serio? Si ni me di cuenta-** decía esto con GRAN sarcasmo mientras se sacaba las pelotas de su cara.

**Maeko-san: bueno Akane vez ****esas otras pelotas y esas ollas llenas de agua**- decía esto mientras señalaba una esquina del dojo.

**Akane: si, si las veo.**

**Maeko-san: bien Akane****, ahora quiero que intentes pararte encima de estas bolas que te acabe de lanzar**

**Akane: si sensei**- lo decía con algo de duda pues nunca lo había intentado y temía por su seguridad.

Entonces Akane situó las dos bolas aproximadamente un poco más abierto que el ancho de sus hombros e intento ponerse de pie sobre ellas, pero lastimosamente la torpeza de Akane pudo más y cayo de nalgas al moverse bruscamente y mover innecesariamente una de las bolas.

Maeko-san solo movió su rostro de forma negativa y dijo- **oye Akane que te parece si haces lo siguiente. primero esperar que las bolas se dejen de mover y luego de eso montas primero un pie y luego el otro, pero antes de apoyar tu segundo pie entiende como se mueve la bola en donde ya tienes apoyado el pie , pero recuerda que debes ser tan suave como una pluma para no distorsionar los movimientos de esta, pero tus músculos deben ser tan fuertes como una roca para poder controlar y dar limites a estos movimientos, recuerda que somos seres de continuo movimiento, por lo tanto no es posible aspirar a que con la fuerza aplicada en algo este se detenga completamente, sino que somos amoldables como el agua entonces debemos tener esa gracilidad de poder ser como el entorno lo requiera, me has entendido.**

Akane con muchos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza dijo: **eso creo**

**Maeko-san: ah!! Bueno como sea continúa**

Luego de esto Akane volvió a intentarlo pero continuaba fallando, caía de nalgas, de cabeza, hacia sus costados, y muchas más otras maneras más inexplicables, inclusive algunas veces cuando estaba por caer saltaba pero de una manera tan descoordinada que provocaba que su caída fuera más escandalosa.- finalmente y luego de casi cuatro horas de intentos fallidos por parte de la chica Tendo Akane se pudo poner de pie sobre las pelotas.

**Akane: yupi si lo logre**- decía esto susurrando tratando de no moverse mucho para no perder el equilibrio.-**oiga sensei mire lo logre… ¿sensei?**

En ese preciso momento Maeko-san se despertaba de su larga siesta a la cual había recurrido luego de cansarse de esperar que la chica de caballo azul mantuviera el equilibrio sobre las bolas de baloncesto.

**Maeko-san: casi que no, ya hasta estaba pensando en dejar el entrenamiento para mañana**

En ese preciso momento se vio una sombra pasar por fuera del dojo gritando, **¡miren que linda colección traje hoy!**

**Akane: O o esto no es nada bueno-**decía en un susurro tratando de no caer

**Maeko-san: ****¿pero quién grita de esa manera a estas horas de la mañana?**

**Ranma: oiga viejo libidinoso venga aquí ahora mismo**

En ese momento Maeko-san le dio unas indicaciones a Akane y salió de dojo dejando Akane adentro con una olla con agua colgada en su brazo extendido derecho y con la otra sobre su cabeza.

_Muy bien debo respirar profundamente, calcular adecuadamente mi energía para poder continuar con la misma estabilidad que tenía antes de que me pusieran estas ollas sobre el cuerpo y bingo_.-eran los pensamientos de Akane mientras ejecutaba las indicaciones de Maeko-san

**AAAAA!!!! QUE HACE USTED ACÁ VIEJO VERDE, AHORA SI NO SE ME VA A PODER ESCAPAR OTRA VEZ, ESPERE QUE LO ATRAPE Y LO HARE PAPILLA- **eran los gritos desgarradores de Maeko-san**- ¡JA! YA NO SOY LA MISMA DE HACE 10 AÑOS VIEJO VERDE**

Luego de eso en el dojo Tendo se formo un gran alboroto, porque hapossai pasaba corriendo por toda la casa perseguido de una chica de coleta roja, con la ropa muy mojada, y una señora lanzando estrellas ninjas al viejo que corría por encima de la mesa donde se encontraba nabiki, soun, nodoka, kasumi, genma y Kana-kun quienes miraban la escenita con góticas en su frente.

**Nabiki: oye ****Kana-kun ¿tu madre es siempre así? Lo decía mientras señalaba a una colérica Maeko-san con un sostén sobre su propia ropa** (si le hizo lo mismo que le hizo a Cologne)

**Kana-Kun: no nunca la he visto tan enojada, de seguro debe conocer a ese señor de antes.**

Luego de corretear a hapossai recordó que tenia a una alumna en el dojo, pero de algo estaba segura, ella no iba a continuar en un lugar donde ese viejo verde estuviera, antes muerta que convivir con ese anciano, así que se ocurrió un gran idea, _muy bien entonces me llevare a Akane lejos de aquí por un tiempo y cuando vuelva que ella misma acabe con ese viejo libidinoso-_ pensó Maeko pero luego-_pero que tal si Soun no acepta o si Akane no gusta de mi idea…por cierto si por acá esta Hapossai ¿también estará Cologne?_- con este ultimo pensamiento retomo su camino hacia el dojo, pero al entrar.

**Akane: es suficiente DÉJENME EN PAZ- gritaba Akane mientras se ponía en guardia**

**Kodachi: Espero que no le hallas dicho nada a mi amado Ranma-Sama**

**Akane: ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? ¿A que le temen eh?**

**Shampoo: por supuesto que a ti no, pero chica violenta no ser tan vil como para querer ganar corazón de ****Airén alcanzando lastima de él. O si ser capaz?**

**Ukyo: si Akane, acaso eso es lo que tú quieres. Por cierto ¿entrenas para retarnos? Pues déjame decirte que eso es una tontería, porque por más que tú entrenes jamás lograras ganarnos, Akane tu no tienes talento de guerrera, por favor acéptalo.**

Maeko-**san: claro que la tiene, además tranquilas Akane no ha dicho una sola palabra de quienes la atacaron y yo tampoco lo diré, pero eso si ella va entrenar mucho, y lo primero que haga al regresar conmigo será demostrarles a ustedes que tan buena guerrera puede ser, ahora no siendo más les sugiero que se marchen- **les dijo esto señalando la puerta del dojo pero como es costumbre Shampoo salió por la pared y kodachi aprovecho para salir por ese mismo hueco y comenzar a dejar rosas negras por el camino, pero Ukyo si salió por la puerta pasando muy erguida y orgullosa en medio de Akane y Maeko-san.

**Maeko-san: oye Akane que chicas más insoportables, ¿Cómo haces para convivir con ellas?**

Akane: **de hecho no "convivimos", con la que mejor me llevo es con Ukyo, aunque no es que seamos intimas, pero es tal vez la más cuerda. En ocasiones podemos hablar civilizadamente, y Shampoo también es agradable…a veces… si, las más loca es sin duda alguna kodachi, su risa me pone los pelos de punta**

**Maeko-san: Además no entiendo porque deja tantas rosas en todas partes. Bueno Akane viendo todos los sucesos del día y más que todo al saber que ese Hapossai vive aquí, quiero proponerte algo y espero que aceptes por favor.**

**Akane: ¿Qué seria?**

**Maeko-san: que no entrenemos aquí, te quiero llevar conmigo a un viaje de entrenamiento, te prometo que no será mucho tiempo, solo necesitamos medio año para mejora tus habilidades, el resto queda en tus manos.**

**Akane: pues me parece una gran idea, pero…**_no se que dirá Ranma, no me gustaría irme sin el…pero que estoy pensando, el se ha ido muchas veces a entrenar y me ha dejado sola, por una vez que lo haga no creo que este mal…pero creo que mejor hablare con el antes de irme, además son seis meses…_**primero déjame arreglar algunos asuntos, ¿vale?**

**Maeko-san: si, tienes razón debemos hablar con tu padre.**

**Akane: ¡a si claro! él.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**COMEDOR DE LA FAMILIA TENDO**

**Soun: ¡¿Cómo?! Pero mi niña nunca ha estado tanto tiempo fuera de casa.**

**Maeko-san: yo entiendo Soun, pero entienda que en este lugar hay muchas distracciones que no permiten un buen desarrollo en Akane.**

Mientras la conversación continuaba entre Soun y Maeko, Ranma miraba a Akane y de un momento a otro se puso de pie- **Akane por favor puedes venir conmigo, necesitamos hablar-**ante esto Akane solo pudo tragar saliva y asentir con la cabeza mientras que el resto de la familia quedo en silencio ante la repentina orden de Ranma ante Akane.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**TECHO DE LA FAMILIA TENDO**

**Ranma: Akane yo no sé en que estas pensando, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo en que te vayas para entrenar.**

**Akane: Ranma, pero yo lo quiero hacer, realmente no te estoy pidiendo un permiso ni autorización, solo deseo realmente que me apoyes.**

**Ranma: pero es que aunque quisiera, no veo la necesidad de que quieras entrenar tanto, Akane ya eres lo suficientemente fuerte, no necesitas ser una experta marcial, para eso estoy yo, para protegerte.**

**Akane:…Ranma…** - en ese momento Akane y Ranma se quedaron mirándose intensamente y sus rostros lentamente se iban acercando, pero como siempre en la vida de estos dos pobres enamorados sucedió algo inesperado.

**Rioga: maldito Ranma Saotome, pagaras caro por ese atrevimiento**- decía furioso en chico del colmillo mientras le lanzaba pañoletas como si fueran navajas.

**-chica violenta no puede estar tan cerca de mi Airen**-decía la chinita de cabello purpura, en ese preciso momento Ranma se mueve violentamente al tratar de ponerse de pie y agitando sus manos de manera negativa estruja a Akane quien también se ponía de pie al lado de él, provocando que ella resbalara y callera, pero afortunadamente ella reacciono rápido y dio un salto dando como resultado la tardanza de su caído, pero con tan mala fortuna, que no midió bien la fuerza de su salto y cayo de nalgas al suelo, cuando cayó Ranma, Shampoo y Rioga, la miraban como cerciorándose de que se encontrara bien, pero ella se puso de pie y dijo- **SUFICIENTE ESTO QUE USTEDES ACABAN DE VER JAMAS, OIGANME BIEN JAMAS VOLVERA A OCURRIR- **bueno más bien grito, eje… la cuestión es que luego de esto ella comenzó a caminar hacia dentro del dojo, pero-**AY! Mi linda Akane ven a darle un abrazo a este lindo viejecito- **decía el viejo hapossai lanzándose hacia Akane, entonces Akane al tratar de esquivarlo dio un paso hacia la derecha, pero tan de malas, que no se fijo en una roca que había en el suelo, de manera que le provoco una caída directa al lago que hay en el jardín de su casa, y de esta manera golpeándose en la cabeza dejándola K.O.

**SHAMPOO: oye airen, la chica del mazo ser como torpe ¿no?**

**RANMA: bueno que te puedo decir, en ocasiones es especial.**

**RIOGA: oye Ranma, no te permito que hables así de Akane, por cierto Akane aun no se pone de pie. ¿Estará bien?**

**RANMA: ¡es cierto! Voy a ver como esta**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Oye niña aléjate de ese lugar te puedes caer, ¡OYE ME PUEDE OIR!-** Decía Akane al observar al ver una niña cerca de un precipicio jugando con una pelota, haciéndola revotar otra vez.

**Acaso ya te olvidaste de mi, Akane**- decía la niña aun sin darle la cara a Akane pero con voz de adulta y algo tétrica, de un momento a otro dejo de revotar la pelota y dijo- **yo se que tu no podrás cumplir con la promesa hacia tu madre, y si lo haces entonces pronto nos veremos, no te preocupes**- repentinamente dio la vuelta rápidamente lanzándose hacia Akane sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

**¡AHH!!! ALEJATE DE MI**!- Gritaba Akane muy asustada tratando de poder ver la cara de quien la tenia abrazada, pero sin lograrlo.

**LA NIÑA: ****Jajá, sí que eres débil sin tu prometido no puedes defenderte, ¿cierto?**

**AKANE: ¡NO! YO PUEDO DEFENDERME SOLA, YO NO NECESITO DE EL. EL NO SERÀ MI DEFENSOR, EL SERÀ MI COMPAÑERO Y YO LA COMPAÑERA DE ÈL, SERÈ SU APOYO, ASI QUE ALEJATE DE ¡MI!**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**RANMA: ¿Akane estas bien? Haz estado gritando desde hace mucho rato incoherencias**.

**AKANE: Ha sido todo un sueño…Ranma ahora le diré a Maeko-san que entrenare con ella, no sé como explicártelo pero sé que debo hacerlo.**

**RANMA: si tienes razón, no te entiendo…Akane no quiero que te pase nada malo, por favor no te vallas**

**AKANE: lo siento Ranma, ahora puede que lo esté haciendo por mí, pero en un futuro esto será un beneficio para las dos. Y ahora he decidido irme, si me apoyas estaré realmente feliz y si no me apoyas también estará bien, pero lo único que te pido es que esperes por mí, si así tu quieres, si no**….esto lo decía algo sonrojada y con un tono de voz muy bajo…**yo entenderé Ranma**

**RANMA: veo que no puedo hacer cambiar de parecer, entonces lo único que me queda es quedarme esperando por tu pronto regreso.**

**AKANE: Gracias Ranma…**Cuando se estaban acercando DENUEVO se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Akane, dejando en el suelo regados a todos los miembros de la familia Tendo, Saotome a Kana y Maeko.

**RANMA: me sorprende que la puerta haya resistido tanto con tanta gente apoyándose en ella**.

**AKANE: ME PUEDEN DECIR QUE ESTAN HACIENDO…**

**MAEKO-SAN: Bueno Akane yo venía para decirte que mañana partimos a las seis de la mañana al entrenamiento.**

**AKANE****: ¡CORRECTO! **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Bueno aquí le__s dejo el quinto capítulo…disculpen la demora pero es que estaba terminando el semestre…pero ya lo termine (por fin)…bueno les recuerdo que me pueden dejar rewievs, para cualquier consejo y para que me ayuden con ideas para el entrenamiento de Akane. No siendo más entonces hasta el próximo capítulo._


End file.
